sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine King
Name: Jasmine King Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Academics, Reading, Piano, Violin, Social Media, Gossip, Crime Fiction, Theatre, Tumblr Appearance: '''Jasmine stands slightly above the average for her age group, standing at 5’10” and weighing 161 lbs. She has a slight hourglass figure, with most of her excess fat going into the back of her legs and her breasts. She is Caucasian, and her skin is paler than average due to time spent inside. Her hair, straight and black, falls down to her shoulders. She takes regular care of it, and usually either lets it fall straight or puts it into a ponytail, depending on what she’s doing. She has an oval face, with green eyes, a petite nose, and small lips. She regularly wears makeup, mostly so that she can cover the blemishes on her face. Jasmine doesn’t really cater to a specific style of clothing, instead wearing whatever she feels is comfortable and fits the situation the best. While she doesn’t buy a lot of clothing for herself, her wardrobe is incredibly varied, having a lot of different types of clothing in it. She has had her ears pierced, and she likes collecting sets of earrings, wearing a different pair each day. She also sometimes wears other pieces of jewelry, but usually takes them off when something’s important, feeling that they’re distractions when they touch against her skin. On the day of the abduction, Jasmine was wearing a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt, black jeans, black leather shoes, and two angel shaped earrings. '''Biography: Jasmine Evelyn King was born on the 17th of October, 1997 to Sarah and Michael King. The two were very close childhood friends, who started dating near the end of high school and soon married. She was the couple’s second child, being born two years after her brother, Julian King. The Kings are a very wealthy family, mostly due to both parents having very high paying jobs, with Michael and Sarah working as an art and antique furniture dealer respectively. The family, as a result of their riches, have been able to cater to their children’s needs, hoping that both Jasmine and Julian follow in their parents success. Although Jasmine used to deeply care about the rest of her immediate family, she has recently grown to resent them, due to her parent’s distantness and her brother’s success in his academics. As a child, Jasmine loved to learn. She loved to read books, both fiction and nonfiction, just in order to know more about the world and the concepts of it. She would frequently spend her lunchtimes alone in a corner of the school playground reading, usually away from other people. Although she usually spent most of her lunchtimes by herself, she did sit next to and talk to the other girls in her grade during class, and enjoyed their company. Her thirst for knowledge, also fueled by her parents motivation, resulted in her becoming a very attentive learner in class, which typically resulted in her getting high scores on spelling tests and other assignments. She loved to get good marks, mostly because of the gratification it brought and because she thought it made her better than the other students in her class, a feeling that had lasted throughout her school education. She did tend to be difficult in class, though, and hated losing, but this wouldn’t be that much of an issue until she was older. Another reason for her initial willingness to learn was because of a one-sided rivalry she had with her brother. As the older brother, Julian had started school before Jasmine did, which meant that he was smarter than Jasmine and would typically do assessments several years before Jasmine did. This, more often than not, would give him more attention from his parents than Jasmine got, since as the person going through school first he would often do things more impressive than what Jasmine did. After realising this, she would try as hard as she could to get higher scores and grades that Julian did, so that she could get the praise from her parents that she wanted. Outside of school, Jasmine’s life at this point was dedicated to reading and practicing the piano. Her parents had enrolled both her and Julian into lessons around when she was five, and she quickly fell in love with the instrument, at that point finding the songs she played to be a sort of game for her to play. Around a year later she began to learn the violin, after seeing one of her classmates play the instrument and after learning that her brother was going to start trumpet lessons. While she doesn’t consider playing the violin to be as fun as playing the piano, and usually picks the piano for assessments and competitions over it; she doesn’t hate playing it, and if told to will perform using it. Her picking up of the violin is also partially due to her jealousy, wanting to pick up a second instrument that she liked hearing so that she could catch up to her brother. At the start of middle school, not much had changed for Jasmine. She kept working as hard as she could so she could get attention, she kept practicing both the piano and the violin, and she still enjoyed reading. One thing that did change though was that she stopped spending her lunchtimes reading, instead choosing to spend time interacting with her friends. This change was brought on by the environment of her middle school, a place that valued and encouraged interaction with other students and which didn’t have many places for sitting alone. Willing to go along with what the school was telling her to do, she began talking to a couple of girls who shared a couple of classes with her, and while some of the people she talked to didn’t stick as well as others, she still had many genuine friendships at this point. At this point, she mostly interacted with the smart people of her school, people who shared her intelligence and willingness to learn new things about the world. Part of how she managed to become more social in middle school was through the use of Social Media platforms such as Facebook. After hearing a couple of people in her classes talk about it, she wondered what it was, looking it up on the internet when she came home from school one day. After finding out what the site did, she became interested, and asked her parents if she could set up an account. They said yes, and using social media has since become a hobby for her. She mostly uses it to interact with her friends - both old and new - and likes it because of that, because it allows her to talk to people she needs and wants to talk to outside of school. Recently, she has bought a mobile phone, and has used the social media platforms on it to communicate with other people from her school, although she still vastly prefers using Facebook. As Jasmine kept practicing the piano, her teacher thought that she was at a high enough level for her to start entering competitions. At the end of one of her lessons he approached her with the idea of playing in a competition in the local area. Jasmine, interested in the concept of competitive playing, decided to enter. She took home second place, something which at the time she was proud of, and decided that she wanted to enter more competitions. She soon geared herself into becoming more of a competitive pianist, and while she still climbed the grades she mostly focused on whatever song she was going to play for the competition coming up. While she still mostly views playing the piano as a fun game to play, her main source of fun from it is now from being able to perfect songs and win competitions with them, feeling proud of herself when she’s able to put another trophy on her shelf. Her pride has resulted in some issues, though. Jasmine is a perfectionist, and can’t stand it when things are out of order. This has resulted in anger issues, which typically manifest in a self destructive explosion whenever she messes up or things don’t go her way. This tends to happen when she is unable to get a song right on the piano or when she has no idea what to do for an assignment; however, she has exploded in front of other people because of their actions, which while a part of her she wants to keep down has happened before, and has resulted in her burning bridges with people she would have called friends. Although she is slightly aware of the fact that she gets angry if things aren’t going well for her, she has not seeked management for her anger issues, not thinking that it’s as big a problem enough to justify seeking help. These anger issues that emerged were only part of a shift in personality that occurred during the last couple years of middle school. Her attempts at getting her parents to pay attention to her hadn’t changed much, and she started to get a little bitter about this. She kept trying to get her parents to give her more attention, but instead of her seeking the attention she wanted, she now felt like she was seeking the attention that she deserved. In her mind, she seemed to be the one working more, and was getting better grades than Julian was beforehand, feeling that the only reason that Julian was getting more attention was because he was doing what she did first. She has now grown to resent him, and only ever talks to him when she needs something from him or at the dinner table. Julian is aware of his sister’s resentment, but chooses not to comment on it, fearing what might happen if he does. Her anger issues, resentment towards her brother, and perfectionist streak have also resulted in a slight superiority complex, with her believing that her good grades and ability at the piano makes her naturally better than her other classmates. This is an idea she generally keeps to herself, knowing that voicing this opinion out loud wouldn’t make her many friends, but she does tend to act a little coldly to people she thinks aren’t very smart or who aren’t nice to her. This isn’t to say that she acts coldly to anyone who isn’t her friend, though. For the most part, she’ll be legitimately friendly towards someone she’s talking to, unless they do something that she considers offensive. During the last part of middle school, she gained another hobby. Sherlock, the BBC crime drama, had been on repeat one day, and Jasmine, with nothing to do, decided to watch it. By the end of the episode, she had managed to figure out who the murderer was, and, intrigued, she decided to watch more, liking the writing and trying to see if she could again figure out who the murderer was before the official reveal. She was still interested in it even after she had gone through the series, and reached out to find more crime drama, finding shows such as Father Brown, Midsomer Murders, Whodunnit?, and Elementary. She finds watching these shows fun, and likes trying to figure out who did it and how it was done, and it makes her feel smart if or when she gets it right. Although it doesn’t matter as much to her, she still appreciates it when a show she’s watching has good writing. High school came for Jasmine, and at this point, she had given up on trying to get her parents’ attention. This is not to say that she stopped trying to get good grades, though. She, for the most part, did what she did during middle school so that she could get the high grades she needed to enter a good college. She is still unsure about what job she wants when she grows up, but she knows that she wants something that pays well, so she has picked up certain electives based on jobs that she thinks she would want when she grows up, such as legal studies and economics. High school also saw Jasmine pick up a couple of new hobbies as well, one of which being her school’s drama club. She had joined the club at the recommendation of some of her friends, and enjoyed it enough that she decided to stay there. To her, the fun of being in the drama club is mostly from playing a role that’s different to herself, and getting the role and the lines down perfectly. She also enjoys the people there, some of the people there being in her circle of friends. While she has fallen out of friendship with some of the people there due to personal issues, she feels like she can ignore those people and focus on the people she does like. Another hobby that Jasmine had picked up at the recommendation of some of her friends was the use of the blogging platform known as tumblr. She, for the most part, uses it to see new and interesting things about topics of her interest, such as Sherlock, and likes it because of that. While she has a blog, she doesn’t post on it much, instead preferring to subscribe to a few blogs of her choosing because they consistently provide her with content that she likes. She also subscribes to blogs to people she knows from school, so that she can keep up with them after the final bell rings. High school was the high point in Jasmine’s life, in terms of social connections and friendships made with other people, and as she continued interacting with the people in her school, she became more and more interested in who these people actually were outside of school. She started to become interested in the gossip that other students shared, and started to do some probing of her own, trying to find out what secrets her fellow classmates had. She likes knowing about the gossip about her fellow students, mostly because it makes her feel like she has a sense of power over them, knowing things that they don’t want her to know. She keeps a document of what she has on her computer, although not everything she knows is on it; only things she deems relevant or important to that person. Grades wise, Jasmine is near the top of the class. She refuses to go home with anything lower than a B, and manages this by studying whenever she needs to during her spare time. Her best classes by far are science and music, the former due to her natural interest and extensive study on the subject and the latter due to her ability to perform providing one half of the work in the class already. While she wouldn’t say that she’s bad at the subject, her weak spot is Spanish, which while she can do the theory for easily, she has trouble putting it into practice, to her annoyance. Socially, she also excels. She has built a social circle of girls who she genuinely respects for their intelligence - although she doesn’t think that they’re as smart as her - and is on friendly terms to most of the people outside of that circle. While she does have a couple of vocal enemies, she can generally avoid or ignore them unless she’s forced to as part of schoolwork or in the drama club. Advantages: Jasmine has made it a hobby of hers to collect information about her fellow classmates, which could help her gain opinions on other contestants, and help her manipulate other people. Her intelligence is an addendum to this, and it could help her realise the situation she’s in and what she needs to do to stay alive. Disadvantages: Jasmine has anger issues, which typically manifest in a self-destructive explosion when things don’t go her way. In addition to this, while she does have a good relation with most of her classmates, she acts coldly to people she doesn’t like and has burned a couple of major bridges in the past, which could result in one of those people coming back for revenge. Designated Number: Female student no. 030 --- Designated Weapon: Brass knuckles Conclusion: Explosive temper? Tumblr? Yeah, those checks clear. With any luck, G030, all that time you spent snooping on your classmates has revealed some serious weaknesses. Otherwise, when you inevitably get swarmed by a mob of people you've ticked off, folks will have trouble figuring out exactly who it was that murdered YOU. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Yugikun '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Suicide by stabbing her throat '''Collected Weapons: '''Brass knuckles (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Sanford Bricks 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jasmine vented her anger upon awakening, ultimately shattering one of the still intact one-way windows in the asylum's one-on-one therapy rooms. She managed to collect herself, and quickly stumbled onto Maxim Kehlenbrink and Nadia Riva in a separate room. She quickly made calculated efforts to convince them to stay as her allies but neither Nadia nor Maxim were convinced. Nadia left first, and while Jasmine offered for Maxim to follow her when she in turn left he went another direction instead. She descended into the asylum, to the water treatment part of the basement, still convinced of her plan. She met Toby Andreasson and Natalie Winters in short order. Jasmine observed Toby and Natalie for a while but was unconvinced by them, and resolved to find allies elsewhere. She wandered down to the supply depot, where she found Rea Adams's corpse. The gruesome discovery prompted her to resolve to try harder in her future encounters. She tried again with Caleb Diamond and Maria Cucinotta at the helipad, but was scared off before they noticed her. She wandered for the rest of the night, unable to find anyone else. She found Sanford Bricks in the group therapy room, and tried her best to turn him into an ally. His cold refusal aggravated her, and she became increasingly careless with her efforts, turning to insults and belittling. In her anger, Jasmine brought up Sandy's deceased parents, infuriating him. Sandy threw the unlit Molotov cocktail he was holding at her, and it shattered on her face. Jasmine fell on a rotted chair, which collapsed under her and pierced one of her legs. Seeing Sandy approaching and realizing that she was grievously injured, Jasmine picked up a piece of glass from the broken Molotov and stabbed her own throat rather than letting him kill her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '"No you didn't." - Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''“There’s actual safety in numbers at this point, and I’ve been trying to find those numbers for so long only for some idiot or some asshole or some ridiculous circumstance to take it away from me. (...)'' It’s clear that nothing I’m going to say’s convincing you, so if you want to end up just like your parents I’m going to take my leave now.” - Jasmine's angry attempt to rile up Sandy, in consideration of his traumatic history (parents killed in a car accident). "I win." - Last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jasmine, in chronological order. The Past: ''' * Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I... '''V6 Pregame: * Caravan * The Blood Witch * Hell is Other People Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Hate Is Such A Strong Word V6: *The Strange Case of Nadia *The Cuckoo's Calling *Selected Poems of Emily Dickinson *Survival Strategy *Dreams and Reality Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jasmine King. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students